Clouds
by Iino Sayuri
Summary: "Bentuk awan cumulus itu seperti cintaku padamu."/"Hah? Kok bisa?"/ a YunJae drabble. / DLDR. / Mind to review? )


Title : Clouds

Author : iinosayuri

Warning : YunJae! Yang ga suka boleh pergi =)

* * *

oOo

Happy reading!

oOo

* * *

Jaejoong menelungkupkan kepalanya keatas meja dan menutup telinganya ketika Yunho, kekasihnya, untuk ketiga kalinya menjelaskan tentang tipe-tipe awan siang itu.

"Jadi, yang paling bawah dari struktur awan itu adalah cumulus. Sifat awan ini bergumpal-gumpal. Dibedakan menjadi altocumulus dan cumulusnimbus. Kalau altocumulus—"

"Engggg..." erang Jaejoong, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku bosan. Kau sudah tiga kali menjelaskan tentang awan padaku, Yun.." Jaejoong merengek sambil meraih lengan Yunho. "Aku ingin belajar yang lain~~"

"Memangnya tipe-tipe awan kau sudah mengerti?" tanya Yunho sambil mencubit gemas hidung Jaejoong. "Sekarang, kalau kau memang ingin belajar yang lain, coba jelaskan tipe-tipe awan padaku."

Begitu mendengar perintah Yunho, dahi Jaejoong langsung penuh dengan keringat dingin. Benar deh! Tipe-tipe awan adalah topik geografi yang paling dibencinya. Menurutnya, mempelajari awan itu sangat tidak berguna. Karena mereka hanya mengambang sebentar diatas langit, kemudian akan menurunkan uap airnya menjadi hujan.

Tidak ada lagi yang bisa diamati setelah itu kan?

"Eng...yang paling bawah itu...stratus!"

"Bukan. Yang paling bawah itu cumulus."

Mendengar selaan dari Yunho, Jaejoong langsung lemas. Dan sedetik kemudian, tangannya sudah bergerak mendorong buku geografi yang ada didepannya menjauh. Kemudian Jaejoong mempautkan bibirnya, dan menelungkupkan kepalanya lagi diatas meja. Ngambek.

"Jae..." Yunho merangkul kekasihnya yang sedang ngambek itu. "Bangunlah. Ayo belajar lagi bersamaku. Bab 1 hanya tinggal topik ini kok. Setelah topik ini selesai kita akan belajar yang lain."

"Tidak mau!" tolak Jaejoong kasar. "Awan itu bodoh! Awan itu sulit dimengerti! Rasanya sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan bisa mengerti tentang awan!"

"Jae-ah..." Yunho menarik pinggang ramping Jaejoong, mengangkatnya sedikit, lalu meletakkan tubuh Jaejoong diatas pangkuannya. Memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang.

"Dengar aku dulu ya, Jae." Tangan Yunho memainkan lengan Jaejoong yang masih merengut. "Bentuk awan cumulus itu seperti cintaku padamu."

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, "Hah? Kok bisa?"

"Karena ia berada di lapisan paling bawah, dan bentuknya agak menggumpal. Yang artinya ia akan sulit menghilang. Seperti perasaanku padamu yang sulit untuk dihilangkan."

Wajah Jaejoong memerah malu. "Y-Yunnie gombal!"

Jaejoong berusaha menutupi wajahnya, tapi Yunho kembali menarik lengan Jaejoong, lalu memain-mainkannya. "Kemudian, cumulus dibagi menjadi dua. Altocumulus dan cumulusnimbus." Diciumnya pipi Jaejoong.

"Altocumulus itu agak tebal. Dia berwarna putih, merata dan menghasilkan hujan yang stabil. Seperti aku yang mencintaimu dengan merata, mencintai kekuranganmu, juga kelebihanmu."

"A-aishh..." wajah Jaejoong semakin merah. "Yunnie bisa sa—"

"Kemudian, cumulusnimbus." Potong Yunho, mengecupi jari-jari Jaejoong pelan. "Awan ini bentuknya seperti brokoli. Warnanya gelap, dan menyebabkan badai, namun hanya sebentar. Sama sepertiku. Aku tidak bisa lama-lama marah padamu. Karena sejatinya cintaku padamu tetaplah bergumpal-gumpal."

"Yunnieeeee...kenapa jadi makin jelek sih? Bentuknya kenapa jadi brokoli? Memang hati Yunnie kayak brokoli?" protes Jaejoong imut. Tapi Yunho hanya tertawa menanggapi ucapan kekasihnya.

"Lalu, di tingkat kedua ada awan stratus." Lanjut Yunho, memainkan rambut Jaejoong. "Awan ini ada tingkatannya. Awan ini saling bertumpuk seperti kenangan kita yang sudah banyak bertumpuk, tersimpan dalam otakku."

"Yun..." Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya, membuat dirinya berhadapan dengan Yunho. Kemudian, Jaejoong memeluk leher Yunho erat.

"Kalau awan yang paling atas...namanya awan apa?"

"Namanya awan cirrus." Yunho tersenyum. "Ia sangaaat tipis. Setipis ini..." Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong lama. "Awan cirrus tidak akan menghasilkan hujan. Tapi, bibir tipis ini..." pria bermata musang itu mengelus bibir Jaejoong dengan lembut. "Bibir ini akan menghentikan hujan yang terjadi di wajahmu."

"Aaaaw Yunnieeee..." Jaejoong memeluk Yunho erat-erat. Kemudian menempelkan hidung mereka dan menggesekkannya. "Semestinya Yunnie pakai cara itu dari tadi supaya Jae cepat bisa..."

Yunho tergelak, "Yah, itu kan karena aku sudah kehabisan ide saja, Jae." Yunho mengecup hidung BooJae-nya.

"Nah, sekarang ceritakan ulang bagaimana tipe-tipe awan padaku."

"Nggg..." Jaejoong berpikir sejenak. Kemudian, nyengir dengan raut muka merasa bersalah.

"Maaf, Yun." Cengirannya makin lebar. "Jae lupa.. Hehe."

.

-FIN-

.

* * *

Hahahaha! Ini selesai sehari sebelum UN! Wuhuuuuu readers, saya minta doanya buat UN! Yayaya? Doakan saya berhasil :D

Btw ini drabble kepikir pas tengah tengah belajar ekonomi. Bayangkan, ekonomi! Ga ada hubungannya sama geo -_- disaat saya lg dengerin rekaman suara temen saya yang ngucapin rumus-rumus, trs saya liatin awan malem yang gelap dan mulai menebak nebak sendiri itu awan apa ._.

Okeee, saya tahu ini agak errr... ._.

But, mind to review? =)

Thanks^^


End file.
